Manhunt World
The Manhunt World is a fictional world connected to the same world as the GTA games, consisting of fictional places such as, Carcer City, Cottonmouth, Liberty City, Vice City, San Andreas and other fictional areas. It is assumed that the rest of the real world exists within the fictional world. All the locations in the GTA 3D Era games exist in the same fictional universe. Carcer City Carcer City, is a location featured in Manhunt. It is most likely based off Newark, Detroit, Philadelphia or Cleveland. Most likely Newark due to it's closeness to New York City which Liberty City is based on. It is mused that Carcer City would exist in GTA 3D Universe because of overlaps and references within them. Carcer City is located in the Liberty State and is "nearby" to Liberty City. Cottonmouth Cottonmouth is a city with an unspecific area or state from the USA. Rockstar Games said in a Q&A series that Cottonmouth was inspired by large southern US cities including New Orleans, Charleston and Atlanta, meaning that Cottonmouth is most likely a southern US city. It is the setting from Manhunt 2. Just like Carcer City, the city exists in the same fictional universe as the 3D Era. But as a city, it was never mentioned on radio stations, TV news or by pedestrians (and neither in Manhunt 2). Liberty City Liberty City, based on New York City, is a location that has appeared or been referenced in GTA III, GTA Vice City, GTA San Andreas, GTA Advance, GTA Liberty City Stories and GTA IV. It is generally depicted as a large city with a sizable population, featuring a complete transportation infrastructure of roads and railways, and is located on a geographical configuration of shorelines and islands, similar to that of New York City. The city has been voted as the "Worst Place in America" numerous times. The city is located in Liberty State and is said to be "nearby" to Carcer City. Vice City Vice City, based on Miami, Florida, is a city that appeared in GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories. In the 3D Era games, it consists of two major islands and six smaller islands; both main islands separated by a large body of water similar to that of Biscayne bay (which separates Miami Beach With mainland Miami). San Andreas San Andreas is a fictional state in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. It is based on real life California and Nevada. Los Santos is the largest city in San Andreas. It is based on real life Los Angeles. San Fierro is the smallest city in San Andreas, based on San Francisco, California. San Fierro is located in the western part of San Andreas. Daniel Lamb lived the city before the events of Manhunt 2. Las Venturas is based on Las Vegas, Nevada. Like its real life Counterpart, Las Venturas is a gambling city located in the desert region. The city is also notable for its freeway system. James Earl Cash lived in the city before the events of Manhunt. Mentioned Locations * Bullworth '''in Bully * '''London in GTA San Andreas and Manhunt 2 * Miami, Florida in GTA Vice City and GTA III * Reddick, Florida in GTA Vice City Stories * Mars, Alabama in GTA Vice City * Bogota, Amsterdam, Bangkok, Toronto, Leith and Tokyo are cities mentioned in the official website of GTA III * Japan in Manhunt * Hollywood, Los Angeles in Manhunt, GTA III and GTA Advance * New York City in GTA San Andreas * Carson City in GTA San Andreas Trivia *In Grand Theft Auto: V, in The Paleto Score mission, on the way to the bank the 3 protagonists with the heist crew member talk about their first score. Michael mentions that his first score took place in Carcer City. Category:Manhunt Category:Manhunt 2